


I Dare You

by theblindspot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindspot/pseuds/theblindspot
Summary: 注意：未成年喝酒情节预警！灵感来源：https://film-615.tistory.com/50
Relationships: 权顺荣/李灿
Kudos: 3





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> **注意：未成年喝酒情节预警！**  
> 
> 
> 灵感来源：https://film-615.tistory.com/50

那个人的眼睛生得最好看，上挑的眼尾周边泛红，可眼眸却闪着黑曜石锋利的光。酒吧里少了光怪陆离的情景，他倚在吧台远远地看过来，就像落在土壤上干净绵软的云，眼角眉梢是疏离的审视，却偏偏勾起嘴角释放着好意。

李灿觉得胃里翻腾，像有什么要冲出喉咙。他趴在桌上藏起脸，那些汹涌的东西便顺着血管蔓延到全身，由细点开始化成耳后至颈脖处大片的红潮。他想求救、逃跑、或钻进洞里消失，可是在付诸行动前，已经有人坐到他身边。那个人托起他的脸，埋怨道：“你喝太多了吧。”

只有李灿知道这种亲密是越界、柔情是虚无，对方身上闻不出香水和烟草，靠近时却仿佛水汽氤氲，散发清新的沐浴露香味。虽然在醉酒的时候，这些感受更多地被加上一些虚幻的成分。

李灿被亲吻的时候，尝出他仍喝不惯的那款烈酒。他记得那是权顺荣最喜欢的。

李灿第一次光顾酒吧是由夫胜宽领进去的。彼时夫胜宽已经成年，表面有着初生之犊不畏虎的气势，却像只纸糊的老虎，硬要拉着比他年幼的李灿壮胆。

“是认识的哥哥开的酒吧，你乖乖跟我坐在一起，不喝酒就没事了。”这位哥哥边说边抿一口酒，随即便张牙舞爪地皱起眉头，吐着舌头说苦。

这里的环境不是他想象中的灯红酒绿，暗橘色的灯光为整个空间打上清雅的色调，顾客在背景播放的爵士乐中或独自小酌几杯，或端着高脚杯站在角落与人聊天。李灿有些丢脸地将手里捧着的饮料喝光，直到柳橙汁的痕迹完全消失才停止。他好不容易踏进禁忌领域，要他对专职调酒的人点杯果汁，简直比用未成年身份混进酒吧更加困难。

他趁夫胜宽上厕所期间叫来服务生，要他推荐一杯酒精浓度较低的饮料。吧台的调酒师接到点单时抬头看他，视线比正常停留的时间更久，害他在阴凉的角落也心虚得冒汗。端来的饮料泛着浅蓝色的玻璃光泽，杯面悬浮晶莹的水滴，他小心翼翼地伸出舌尖尝味，吧唧吧唧嘴却只品出一点酸甜，之后再喝下一大口，才感觉到在喉咙的烧灼感。

夫胜宽回来得比想象中迟，迎接他的是已经微醺的李灿和桌上几个空酒杯。李灿眯起眼睛发出嘻嘻的傻笑声，软声说道：“胜宽哥，我好喜欢你。”

“我的天，你比我想象的酒量更差。”夫胜宽扶着李灿的肩膀，看到前方走过来的人才拖长句尾撒娇，喊道：“顺荣哥——”

权顺荣的手臂交叉在胸前，还未开口就有种压迫感，“我让你带朋友，你可倒好，竟然把未成年的小朋友带进来。”

夫胜宽瘪嘴，只敢小声嘟囔：“你明知道他未成年，怎么还给他酒喝？”

权顺荣不以为然，一双清亮的眼睛瞥向李灿。他一身纯白的衬衣，眼神锐利，银发却被捋得平顺，牛油含在嘴里也不会融化。

李灿记得自己对着人夸赞“你真好看”，然后就意识不清醒地撞进别人的胸膛。

如果早知道他喝醉后会是那么恐怖的模样，李灿在那天晚上就算脸面丢尽也会去吧台点柳橙汁的。可惜他的人生尽是一些“早知道”的悔事，先让夫胜宽说教一回，过后还需要硬着头皮去跟权顺荣赔罪。

“喝醉的客人我见过很多，就是没遇过抱着我不放手，要我送到家门还在路边狂吐的那种。”权顺荣似笑非笑，“虽是这样，你也没必要专门来道歉。”

对方靠在酒吧后巷的墙上，丝毫不顾背后湿黏的青苔会弄脏衬衫。唯一的光来自他手上点燃的那支烟，他却仿佛看穿没入黑暗的巷口，出神想着什么。李灿觉得无聊，捧着酒杯一口接着一口喝得快见底时，权顺荣才分神望他，“酒哪来的？上次醉成那样，现在还敢喝？”

“有位服务生认得我，所以帮我点了一杯，甜甜的还蛮好喝。”

权顺荣吐出烟圈，从嘴里挤出哼的一声，听起来像尖锐的笑，“给了你就喝吗？别人给的东西你好歹留点心。”

李灿感觉自己简直在自讨苦吃。冷风拂过脸颊时像扎入细小的刺，热辣辣地泛起一片红。他在原地斟酌一阵才问道：“你有糖果吗？”

权顺荣挑眉，过了几秒才垂眼笑开。他从口袋掏出一颗薄荷糖，丢在李灿的手掌上时不忘调侃：“果然是小孩子，喝杯苦的东西还得配颗糖果。”

李灿赌气地用牙齿咬碎糖果，造出清脆的声响，“总比假正经的大人好，你备着糖果难道不是为了遮盖嘴里的烟味吗？”

“Bingo！”他举起手去摸李灿的头，动作很轻柔，不似他说的话那般尖刻，“吃完就回去，今天我不包接送。”

“我以后还可以来吗？”

权顺荣突然丢下烟蒂，火星在他脚底被碾灭，良久他才发出一个低哑的音节：“嗯。”

李灿对亲密关系的所有认知都来自电视剧和同龄的朋友，要代入现实却显得不靠谱。他不懂得怎么明确地表达好感，只会扮演坐在吧台的乖孩子，一整个晚上只喝之前被他嫌弃的果汁和可乐。权顺荣偶尔在工作空隙对他笑一笑，他便感觉碳酸汽水在胃里冒泡泡，还带着酸酸甜甜的柳橙味，比喝醉时更翻腾。

权顺荣会在酒吧关门后独酌几杯酒。李灿忘了那杯酒的名称，却记得他只喝一小口，便呛得满脸通红，苦味在喉间久久都散不开。权顺荣分明纵容他闹，任他抢走酒杯，只在事后说他一句：“偷喝还要嫌我调的酒苦。”

“反正你带着糖果。”

“怎么办？我今天没带糖。”权顺荣装作着急，实际笑容里明显地正幸灾乐祸，“我倒是有另一个更甜的东西。”

然后权顺荣便往前探身，隔着吧台亲吻他。

这个吻却不存在值得被回顾的要素。权顺荣停留的时间大概不足三秒，仅仅让李灿知道这一切不是幻觉，却又什么都没留下。他总觉得嘴里有隐约的苦味，却不确定是源于权顺荣还是前不久的那口酒。

“这杯酒真的很难喝。”他转移话题的技术很烂，跃下高脚椅时还绊了一跤，跟个纯情少年似的，处处揭露自己的不熟稔。他以为面对面对峙更能显出气势，想借此挽回颜面，谁知对方一派淡定，反倒是他憋着一口气半响只吐出一句“一点也不甜”。

权顺荣往他的外套口袋塞了个小零食，上扬的眼角乍看竟有几分狡诈的狐狸面相，“我说的是这个。甜的，没骗你。”

李灿成天往酒吧跑。他被禁止接触任何含有酒精的饮料，只能坐在吧台的角落，头顶画作的阴影落在周围，在他跟其他顾客之间造个屏障。权顺荣几乎没有空闲的时候，李灿偶尔见他充当调酒师，折起衣袖露出漂亮的手腕，摇酒的时候带动左手的细手镯，在酒壶上折射银色的光。

幸好徐明浩会与他聊天。他们聊墙上那些出自徐明浩之手的画作，聊徐明浩在酒吧的工作，极少的时候也会说起权顺荣。徐明浩平时礼貌矜持，却逾矩地问李灿：“你为什么会喜欢他呢？”

“你别误会。我不是说他不好，也不是想拆散你们，只是你们很明显都不是对方理想的伴侣，我好奇你们为什么会在一起。”

“我也说不清，但是我喜欢他。”这份浮沉的心意李灿连个合理化的原因也想不出，但是他说喜欢时却很坚定，“虽然他不像是喜欢我的样子。你看，他临时有事情不来也没想过通知我，我来或没来对他完全没差。”

他不像是喜欢我，或者好像也没有很喜欢我。哪种说法都显得模棱两可，带着能被反驳的微小希望，可惜徐明浩并没有回应他的这点期待。

权顺荣不在的话，待着也没意思。李灿在酒吧周围转了一圈，最后干脆不顾形象地坐在路边。身上及膝的短裤挡不住风，他解锁手机屏幕，依旧没收到权顺荣的信息，抬头张望也只能看见对面酒吧唯一亮着的招牌。

等权顺荣踩着黑靴站在他眼前，闪亮的霓虹灯早已熄灭很久。他插着口袋，即使生气语调也是平缓的，“为什么不在里面等？”

“我没说我在等你。”

“算了。”权顺荣蹲下身，执意看着他的眼睛说话：“我送你回家吧。”

这似乎是李灿近来听过最多次的话。这些话通常伴着亲吻，虽然每次都止步于蜻蜓点水的嘴唇碰触，比起接吻更像安慰小孩的甜头，但是正好戳中李灿的死穴。只要权顺荣像拥抱般挽着他的肩膀，说“你该回去了”，李灿便拿他没辙。

他们通常会沉默地对视。权顺荣虽说从来不会挣脱两人相握的手，然而主动牵手的总是李灿。对方会顺着他手指的关节反复捏按，像在把玩什么小玩具，却从未显露想待在一起的念头。每当这个时候李灿会想，单方面的情感依恋也能算是恋爱吗？

他唯一一次鼓起勇气，抓住权顺荣的后颈扑上前亲他，结果不仅一起跌坐在地，他还因为紧张得闭眼而撞到权顺荣的牙齿。磕得很痛，但是不至于痛得要哭。他捂住嘴，却依然忍不住眼眶泛湿。

“唉。”权顺荣就着这个姿势把李灿拉进怀里，他的嘴唇干燥，像朵枯萎的花瓣落在额头上，“对不起，你别生气了。”

他们不曾亲密地拥抱。权顺荣时不时用这种把人揉碎并攥进怀里的温柔，对他慢性凌迟。

掰手指数满整整一个月，夫胜宽终于捅破那层心照不宣的窗户纸。他展开话题的方式一向直接，时机也正好，很容易就能介入李灿郁闷时露出的空隙，“你们吵架了？”

李灿总觉得他早就察觉端倪，只不过当事情不算太坏时，便没必要如此认真地谈话。他下意识想起权顺荣，其实整个月一直在想，想得心口发涩的程度，“没有。”

“那你在闹什么别扭？”夫胜宽的语调不是责怪，可对李灿来说，这个结论怎么听都觉得刺耳，“我曾经跟他问过你们的事情。”

“……他怎么说的？”

“他说你们在交往。”

李灿有些失落地应声，“不像他会说的话。”

“你还挺了解他。他确实没有说出这句话，但我问他是不是和你交往，他点头了。”夫胜宽想看热闹，却同时暴露想当和事佬的小心思，“他说‘待在一起时很开心’，这是原话。你就没有一点心动想去找他？”

“为什么一定要我去找他？”

同样的话李灿也对徐明浩说过。从电话那端来回的踱步声就能得知徐明浩有多焦心，他欲言又止，一个劲地叹气，“诶，这种话不该由我来说……他很喜欢你。他没来酒吧的那一次，事先交待我好好看着你，给你喝的都是提前准备的，要不然你以为我们酒吧怎么什么都有，还正好合你的心意。而且最后他不是还去找你了吗？”

“这还是有点不一样的。”李灿也知道自己的反驳不堪一击，却仍是不肯妥协。别人说得再多，始终不敌当事人的一句话。

不久之前权顺荣给他打过电话，绕了一个弯问他为什么这几天没再出现。他用最近很忙这种烂借口搪塞，权顺荣也全盘接受，说会等他过去，然后两人拿着电话，沉默好一阵子。我的家离市区不远，周末也许会有空的。李灿张了张嘴，最终没好意思把心里的话说出口。

“他唯一错在以为你比起他更喜欢酒呢。”

明显是玩笑，李灿却较真地回答：“我才没有更喜欢他。”

徐明浩发出清亮的笑声，“随你怎么说。那你今天来不来？我可以破例给你调杯特制饮料。”见他犹豫，又使出杀手锏，“来嘛。他最近很忙，你们不会遇见的。”

……才怪了。

他跌入了圈套。甜酒想必也是徐明浩布下的陷阱，才会让他醉得晕晕乎乎，被亲时也没想到要把人推开。他还没反应过来，就听权顺荣说：“不好意思，男朋友醉了。”

前方有人“啊”了一声，“原来有男朋友啊。”

权顺荣揽着他，柔软的毛衣布料磨蹭得脸颊发痒，几乎像抱了个人形热水袋，他一时舒服地闭眼，没回头看清那个人的脸。而自己浑身一定都是难闻的酒味，要不然权顺荣不会皱眉问他为什么一个人喝得那么凶。虽然语气轻飘飘的，连搭在肩膀的那只手也不带一点重量，总觉得不用费很多心神就可以抽离。

李灿赌气不看他。胸口有化不开的郁结，说每句话都故意藏一根刺，“你要甩掉你的烂桃花，也没必要利用我。”

冲动的气话是把双刃刀。权顺荣却没恼，帮他抚平头发，说知道了，接着顺势跟李灿十指相扣，手指却总是习惯性地摩挲他的手心，“消气了？我说会等你来，你就真的让我等那么久。”

“我也一直在等你。”听起来是在委婉表达思念，但清醒后的李灿肯定会将这一切坦诚当做酒精作祟。

“所以不是生气。”

“本来就不是。”他的嘴里发涩，残留的酒精在喉咙缓缓升起一团火，导致声音像被拉扯的磁带一样低沉沙哑。

权顺荣从鼻腔发出很轻的哼笑，“嗯，我也想你。”

李灿把脸埋进权顺荣的胸膛，但他的发尾修得很短，藏不了发红的耳朵和后颈。他像被呛着低咳几声，生硬地说起其他事情：“你喜欢的酒尝起来都好苦。”

权顺荣俯身将嘴唇贴上来，在他的耳边细碎地呢喃：“可怎么办，我今天也没带糖。”


End file.
